tsukiprofandomcom-20200215-history
Enrai
Enrai (遠雷 lit. Distant Thunder) is a 2015 song by SOARA. Overview The sixth track from SOARA's ALIVE Side:S Vol.3. The song is also featured in TSUKINO PARADISE and was one of the event songs for World Festa! Omatsuri ALIVE! & ORIGIN -Dark and Light- ALIVE・SQ hen. Lyrics *Note: Romaji and English translations are fan translated as official translations have not been released as of yet. Color code: * * * * * *Everyone Kanji = りんりんと唄う 茂みに 横んなった 犬と二人 散らばった雲を 数える 時報なんて 今は 要らないや 要らないや 要らないや 忘れたい 眠たいや 眠たいや 寝れないや Wow Wow 風が冷たいや だんだんと長くなる影 不安だって気持ち 募る なんだっけ？ 君がくれたの 今んなってちょっと 知りたいや 知りたいや 知りたいや 分からない 聞きたいや 聞きたいや 寝れないや Wow Wow だけど 会えないや 夕焼け空に 月が浮かんで 暮れる夏を追いかけて 走り出した 手ぶらのままで 知らない道に迷い込む 君が 今も 街のどこかで 夜にひとり 泣いてたら 僕の声が傘になるかな 奇跡みたいに届けばいいのに 引越しの朝の見送り 知らん顔で オトナの気取る 本当の気持ち しまって 今んなって ちょっと 悔しいや 悔しいや 悔しいや 戻れない 泣きたいや 泣きたいや 泣けないや Wow Wow 君が 足りないや 夕立ち空に 月が滲んで ぬるい風の飛ぶ方へ 走り出した サンダルのまま 跳ねた土で 汚れてく 君がいたら 見て笑うかな 雨に濡れた この顔で 突然 目つき変えて告げたら 雷鳴みたいに響けばいいのに からからと回る 枯れ葉の渦 足踏みをしてる 僕のように Wow Wow Wow Wow 君に会いたいや 夕焼け空に 月が浮かんで 暮れる夏を追いかけて 走り出した 手ぶらのままで 知らない道に迷い込む 君が 今も 街のどこかで 夜にひとり 泣いてたら 僕の声が傘になるかな 奇跡みたいに届けばいいのに ラララ ラララ… 君がいたら いてくれたなら 濡れた顔で 叫びたい 夏の影に 隠れた声が 雷鳴みたいに響けばいいのに Wow Wow Wow Wow だけど 会えないや Kanji provided by llamalikesarah on Wordpress. |-| Romaji = Rinrin to utau shigemi ni Yokonnatta inu to futari Chirabatta kumo wo kazoeru Jihou nante ima wa iranaiya Iranaiya iranaiya wasuretai Nemutaiya nemutaiya nerenaiya Wow Wow kaze ga tsumetaiya Dandan to nagaku naru kage Fuan datte kimochi wo tsunoru Nandakke? kimi ga kureta no Imannatte chotto shiritaiya Shiritaiya shiritaiya wakaranai Kikitaiya kikitaiya nerenaiya Wow Wow dakedo aenaiya Yuuyakezora ni tsuki ga ukande Kureru natsu wo oikakete Hashiri dashita tebura no mama de Shiranai michi ni mayoikomu Kimi ga ima mo machi no dokokade Yoru ni hitori naitetara Boku no koe ga kasa ni naru kana Kiseki mitai ni todokeba ii no ni Hikkoshi no sa mi okuri Shiran kao de otona kidoru Hontou no kimochi shinatte Imannatte chotto kuyashiya Kuyashiya kuyashiya modorenai Nakitaiya nakitaiya nakenaiya Wow Wow kimi ga tarinaiya Yuudachizora ni tsuki ga nijinde Nurui kaze no tobu hou he Hashiri dashita sandaru no mama Haneta tsuchi de yogoreteku Kimi ga itara mite warau kana Ame ni nureta kono kao de Totsuzen me tsuki kaete tsugetara Raimei mitai ni hibikeba ii no ni Karakara to mawaru kare ha no uzu Ashibumi wo shiteru boku no you Wow Wow Wow Wow Kimi ni aitaiya Yuuyakezora ni tsuki ga ukande Kureru natsu wo oikakete Hashiri dashita tebura no mama de Shiranai michi ni mayoikomu Kimi ga ima mo machi no dokokade Yoru ni hitori naitetara Boku no koe ga kasa ni naru kana Kiseki mitai ni todokeba ii no ni lalala lalala… Kimi ga itara itekureta nara Nureta kao de sakebitai Natsu no kage ni kakureta koe ga Raimei mitai ni hibikeba ii no ni Wow Wow Wow Wow Dakedo aenaiya Romaji translations by llamalikesarah on Wordpress. |-| English= A sound rings out from the bushes As I lay down together with my dog Counting the scattered clouds Now I don’t need to know the time I don’t need it, I don’t need it, I want to forget it I want to sleep, I want to sleep, I can’t go to bed Wow Wow The wind is cold My shadow gradually grows longer My feeling of anxiety grows stronger Why is that? You make me wonder Now, if only a little, I want to know I want to know, I want to know, But I don’t understand I want to ask, I want to ask, I can’t sleep Wow Wow But we can’t meet In the sunset sky, the moon rises Chasing after the ending summer I start to run with nothing in my hands But I got lost in an unfamiliar street Even now you could be somewhere in this town Crying alone through the night I wonder if my voice could become your umbrella It would be nice if a miracle happened In the morning I see you saying goodbye to your house Looking unfazed and pretending to be an adult With your true feelings hidden Now, if only a little, I’m frustrated I’m frustrated, I’m frustrated, I can’t turn back I want to cry, I want to cry, but I can’t cry Wow Wow I can’t get enough of you In the rain-filled sky, the moon is blurred I spring towards the warm wind Beginning to run, only wearing a sandal Becoming dirty from the splashing mud I wonder if you would laugh if you saw it This face soaked with rain Your eyes suddenly changed when I told you It would be nice if it resounded like thunder The dried up leaves spin and swirl When my feet touch the ground just like me Wow Wow Wow Wow I want to meet you In the sunset sky, the moon rises Chasing after the ending summer I start to run with nothing in my hands But I got lost in an unfamiliar street Even now you could be somewhere in this town Crying alone through the night I wonder if my voice could become your umbrella It would be nice if a miracle happened lalala lalala… If you are here, if you came With a wet face I would want to shout for you With a voice hidden by summer shadows It would be nice if it resounded like thunder Wow Wow Wow Wow But we can’t meet English translations by llamalikesarah on Wordpress. References Category:Songs Category:SOARA songs Category:TSUKIPARA songs